Lágrimas
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Una relación muy especial, con mi personaje favorito. Visto desde una perspectiva muy especial. Espero y les agrade.


|He aquí un pequeño regalo para mis amigos y amigas que me leen. Sobre todo, para quienes leyeron "Quiero abrazarte tanto" y protestaron lo necesario por tan triste situación.

La relación de George y Marianne, vista desde una muy peculiar perspectiva. Dedicado a todos los miembros del "Club de las chillonas", donde no es necesario hacer ninguna solicitud para entrar… basta con llorar a moco tendido cuando leemos o escribimos nuestro fics favoritos o vemos películas tristes y cursis.

Como siempre, se hace la aclaración de que los personajes de Candy Candy, a sus autoras: Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Espero y lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.

Saludos y bendiciones, Lady Lyuva.

* * *

_**Lágrimas**_

**Las primeras…**

El día que se la llevó del Hogar de Pony a la Mansión Andley. Se despedía estoica de los niños y de sus dos madres, pero cuando la señorita Pony derramó sus propias lágrimas ante la partida de su niña. Marianne comenzó a llorar sin poderse detener. Se quedó estupefacto. Su primera impresión había sido un tanto chocante: una niña demasiado inteligente, demasiado precoz y con la lengua muy afilada y bella como un ángel. Pero ahora… verla con los ojos rojos, un gesto de dolor y tristeza por abandonar su hogar. Su esmerada educación le i8mpidió levantar las cejas, como deseaba hacerlo. Pensó que se calmaría pronto, pero no fue así. Se habían alejado en el automóvil, él al volante, la chica sentada a su lado, tratando de contener su torrente de llanto, apretando la mandíbula y mordiéndose la parte interna del labio inferior. La admiró. Nada le molestaba tanto cono las escenas lacrimosas, dramáticas, cursis y ridículas que montaban muchas de las damas de la alta sociedad. La excepción era madame Aloy. Acabó ofreciéndole su propio pañuelo y observó, divertido, como la chiquilla se sonaba la nariz. Ahogó el impulso de soltar la risa.

**La noche anterior a la entrega de las mellizas en la Mansión Andley…**

Lágrimas de alivio. Marianne podía sufrir ataques de ansiedad. Después de tranquilizarla con una impulsiva promesa, sintió de pronto a la chiquilla entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que empezó a derramar un sinfín de lágrimas en forma silenciosa. La abrazó hasta que se calmó y pudo conciliar el sueño.

**La muerte de Anthony…**

Estaba sorprendido de su fortaleza. Junto con los jóvenes Stear y Archie Cornwell, a sus casi catorce años, se comportó como una magnífica anfitriona. Mientras madame Aloy y Candy permanecían sumidas en el dolor. La anciana dama, estoica, callada y tratando de asimilar la tragedia. La señorita Candy fuera de la realidad, presa e la fiebre. La niña de ojos azules mostró su fuerza. La misma que él detectara casi al momento de conocerla. Sin embargo, era sólo una niña… una niña muy joven enfrentada a una muy dura prueba. El día anterior a su partida, volvió a derrumbarse en sus brazos. Jamás tuvo tanto miedo: el colapso fue sorpresivo y minó el sistema de la chica un par de día. Y fue por ella por quien partió: "Si tío William le necesita, debe regresar con él". Jamás se sintió tan impotente. Atrapado en el secreto, la mentira que se le volteó para morderlo. Partió cuando su deseo era estar con ella hasta su recuperación. Lo último que tuvo fue el consuelo de ser el pilar de la niña, quien lloró en sus brazos, tanto por la pérdida del amigo querido, como por su hermana. La consoló lo mejor que pudo.

**El viaje a Londres…**

Nunca se había enojado con ella como en ese momento, no tanto por su desobediencia, sino por el riesgo corrido para su integridad. Nada la detenía, se había vuelto demasiado voluntariosa, vanidosa, incluso soberbia. Verdad que tenía razón en serlo: cada día era más bella, toda una dama. En su caso, el colegio inglés serviría para pulirla. Ese carácter tan fuerte podía acarrearle problemas. Sabía manipular a los demás para salirse con la suya. Cuando le avisaron del accidente, sintió helársele la sangre y cuando la vio ya a salvo, aunque lastimada, su preocupación se trocó en enojo. Por una vez, sus cejas se fruncieron ante la faz sonrojada de la joven. A pesar de sentirlo, la reprendió duramente y aplicó un castigo. "Demasiado suave", según declaró, años más tarde, la misma Marianne.

-No podía administrarte los azotes que merecías –le replicó, haciéndola reír algo avergonzada.

Las lágrimas brotaron, pero no tanto de arrepentimiento, sino de vergüenza, cuando George le dijo que su padre adoptivo se enfadaría con él por no cumplir con su deber de guardián. La noche trajo otro torrente y la firme promesa de no volver a desobedecerle, así como una confesión única: lo fura de lugar que se sentía en el mundo. Acabó declarándole, para calmarla, que la creía la más maravillosa de las criaturas.

**En el Colegio san Pablo, después de la huida de Candy…**

¿Cuántas veces más? Se preguntó mientras esperaba al médico, a fin de recibir noticias sobre la joven. La Hermana Grey se veía algo intranquila, la Hermana Margaret le hacía compañía. Cuando el médico salió del cuarto de la joven, los tres se acercaron, a fi9n de escuchar el diagnóstico y las indicaciones.

-Principios de gastritis por estrés. Está muy presionada…

-¿Puedo pasar a verla? –solicitó George.

-Adelante –autorizó el médico.

-Señor Johnson, quiero que transmita mi preocupación al señor Andley, así como mi compromiso de vigilar y atender a la señorita Marianne –intervino la Hermana Grey.

-Gracias, Hermana Grey –George le miró un momento-. No se preocupe, el señor Andley conoce el carácter de su hija –se inclinó ligeramente-. Si me permite, hablaré con ella y me aseguraré que esté bien.

-Debemos regresar al colegio –respondió la religiosa.

George entró en a la habitación de color blanco. Marianne se veía pálida, con dos negras ojeras que hacían que los azules ojos se vieran más grandes de lo que eran.

-George… -musitó.

Se enderezó en la cama y le tendió los brazos. El caballero no lo razonó, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Pudo sentir el temblor de la jovencita y adivinó, más que sintió, cuando empezó a llorar. La estrechó por unos minutos y sintió los ahogados sollozos que empezaron a sacudirla. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar. Al se4ntir que Marianne le apre4taba con fuerza, acabó correspondiendo, acariciándole suavemente el cabello rubio que llevaba suelto. La entrada de la enfermera le hizo enderezarse y soltar a la chica.,

-¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó.

-Un poco mejor –la voz ronca desmentía tal afirmación.

La enfermera checó temperatura y presión y salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Marianne continuó llorando, sin sollozos, pero con lágrimas dolorosas.

-Señorita –comenzó suavemente George-. Debe calmarse.

-No puedo –se negó la joven.

Con las lágrimas sentía cierto alivio. Había perdido a su hermana, y no la vería durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni ella lo entendía, pero esa así. Y con el peso de todo lo sucedido con Candy y Terry en las anteriores semanas, las lágrimas eran la mejor salida a su dolor. George le dio su pañuelo y la vio secarse los ojos una y otra vez. Estaba algo asustado. El médico entró una hora después.

-¿Cuánto hace que llora? –preguntó.

-Más de una hora –respondió el flemático caballero.

-Las lágrimas ayudan, pero no tantas. ¿Le duele algo? –continuó el galeno.

-Ya casi no me duele el estómago –aseguró la chica, con voz temblorosa.

-Voy a administrarle un sedante, para que duerma –declaró el médico y salió.

Quince minutos después, la enfermera entró e inyectó algo en la vía de la chica.

-Con esto dormirás –declaró.

Marianne sonrió.

-Siento preocuparle, George –se disculpó.

-No pasa nada, señorita Marianne, ahora duerma.

Poco a poco, los ojos se cerraron, las lágrimas se calmaron y la joven se durmió. George la miró largamente. Tan dulce como su hermana, con los labios ligeramente presionados uno con el otro. Tomó el pañuelo húmedo y arrugado y le secó los últimos rastros de lágrimas. También le acomodó un mechón fuera de lugar. El dorso de la mano derecha mostraba la agujar de la vía clavada y cubierta con esparadrapo. Sintió entrar a la enfermera.

-¿Podría pasar la noche a su lado? –pidió.

La mujer le observó inquisitiva. Ante la calma del rostro, acabó por contestar:

-Supongo que no habrá problema, señor Johnson, aunque estará algo incómodo. Le traeré unas mantas.

La noche fue larga. Sedada, Marianne dormía pacíficamente. Incluso, el rostro se pinceló muy ligeramente de rosa. Casi no se movió, cosa muy rara en ella. George se atrevió a rozar la mano izquierda con suavidad. Le acometió el pueril deseo de darle un beso y, no atreviéndose a tanto, levantó la mano de dedos torneados y pálidos y le besó la punta con dulzura. Las sombras guardarían su secreto y suspiró con alivio.

**Regreso de México…**

-¡George! ¡George! ¡George!

Un poco más alta, la figura de una mujer joven. Más madura que cuando se había marchado, pero aún así, impulsiva. Le saltó encima como hacía años que no lo hacía. Lágrimas de felicidad le corrían por las mejillas. George no pudo evitarlo, sonrió de oreja a oreja y correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo las suaves y nuevas curvas de la mujer. Sintió encenderse su sangre. El amor que sentía por ella le ponía una prueba muy dura al tenerla tan estrechamente cerca. Temeroso de que la señorita Marianne se diera cuenta, la soltó.

-¡Ay, George! –la chica le miró con ojos de disculpa-. Le he llenado de polvo.

-Está bien, señorita Marianne. La llevaré al hotel –respondió él, sonriendo aún.

-¿Me permite su pañuelo, George? –pidió la muchacha.

George se lo tendió. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, por lo visto. Se permitió llenarse los ojos con la imagen de su amada: bella, el rostro generoso y etéreo, pálido, con los dos enormes ojos como lagos azules, sombreados por largas pestañas rizadas. La chica se acomodó el velo sobre el cabello.

-Vamos, George –ordenó, cuando se secó los ojos con su pañuelo.

Al fin lo confirmaba al verlo: era amor. Su primer amor y, para ella, el único. La apostura, la altura, su bella y varonil sonrisa, p3erlada de dientes blancos. La mirada oscura y profunda, bajo dos espesas cejas y la reta nariz aguileña. Era amor. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado durante esos meses! ¿Y ahora? El se portaba tan correcto y frío. Tendría que buscar la oportunidad. Hoy había confirmado ese profundo amor: al verle, la felicidad fue tanta, que no pudo resistirlo, tenía que tocarlo y verter en lágrimas su emoción o explotaría. Ya lo haría, le confesaría que le amaba…

**En Nueva York…**

Miedo. Si eso era, miedo. George la abrazo y se mantuvo firme, convertido en baluarte y protección de la mujer. La sintió temblar y mojarle la pechera de la blanca camisa con el llanto. Las manos apoyadas en el pecho. La cercanía y el calor le cimbraron, a pesar de su propio miedo: la pequeña Verónica se encontraba muy enferma. Fue en ese momento, cuando George se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, Marianne era madre., No era un juego, no era algo que ella tomara como un experimento. Marianne era madre, aunque la criatura no hubiera sido gestada en su vientre, sino, al igual que ella y su hermana, adoptada del Hogar de Pony, Verónica no podía ser más hija suya. Sintió que el amor que sentía por la mujer crecía.

-Tomen asiento, señores –pidió una muy joven enfermera-. Ahora vendrá el médico a darles informes de su hijita.

George se envaró. Había calibrado esa posibilidad: ser esposo de Marianne y padre de Verónica. Tal vez no había sido correcto jugar a la familia el día que los confundieron con esposos y padres, durante un paseo dominical. Sacó el pañuelo y se lo entregó a la muchacha, quien se sonó la nariz y se secó las lágrimas.

-Gracias, George.

Le sonrió con dulzura. Ahora que le tenía al lado, podría enfrentar lo que viniera. Cuando el médico se presentó, de manera inconsciente le tomó mano y escuchó las noticias sobre su hija.

O o O

Amor… el mejor motivo para derramar lágrimas. Al fin se habían confesado su mutuo amor. El beso, dulce, tímido e inexperto, los acaloró a ambos. Ambos se reconocían por medio del tacto con suavidad y cariño. La punta de los dedos delicados y pálidos delineó la nariz aguileña y los sensuales labios bajo el bigote. Los largos dedos de la recia mano izquierda retiraron el par de lágrimas que se deslizaban por las blancas y tersas mejillas. Embriagados ambos con el placer recién descubierto, se besaron una segunda vez, con mayor pasión, encendiéndose la sangre del hombre y de la mujer. Al fin, George la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Al fin, le recorrió la espalda hasta llegar a la breve cintura. Al fin, Marianne respondió pegándose al cue4rpoo varonil, sintiendo cada músculo endurecido y vibrante. Un ruido en la habitación infantil acabó con el encanto y se soltaron. La ropa de ambos estaba ligeramente desaliñada. Se asomaron a ver a Verónica, quien dormía plácidamente. Marianne la cubrió con una manta y salió con George de la pequeña habitación.

-Debo irme –declaró el varón.

Ante todo, era un caballero y no pondría en riesgo la reputación de su amada. Marianne lo entendía y lo aceptó, muy a su pesar. Hizo un mohín de desencanto.

-Lo sé –aceptó.

Se dieron un último beso, en la puerta del departamento.

-Te amor –le murmuró al oído, con voz suave y acariciante.

-Y yo a ti –aceptó él y la estrechó una última vez.

Salió con paso ligero y, ya en el automóvil, sonrió con total satisfacción. Por esta vez, las lágrimas de Marianne le provocaban esta reacción.

**Funeral…**

Los oscuros ojos parecían de halcón. La miraban con desasosiego. Vestida de negro y con los ojos húmedos, pero mostrándose totalmente fuerte. Sostenía a la señorita Patricia. La joven castaña temblaba y parecía al borde del colapso. Fuerte y estoica, Marianne se mantenía a su lado, al igual que Candy y Annie. George la admiraba. Sabía que Marianne había amado al joven Stear como a un hermano. De los chicos Andley, él había sido su preferido y su propio dolor era desgarrante. Ansiaba ofrecerle su apoyo, pero no deseaba dar paso a habladurías, aunque sabía que a su amada no le importaría que se supiera la relación que les unía.

Su oportunidad llegó a la noche. Sedadas la señorita Patricia, la señora Cornwell y madame Aloy. La vio a través del ventanal, en el jardín, de brazos cruzados y dando la espalda a la casa.

-¿Dónde está la chalina de la señorita Marianne? –pidió.

La puso con cuidado sobre los hombros de la mujer.

-Pensar que dije que nunca pisaría esta casa, ya que mi hermana no es bienvenida… -murmuró con voz dolorosamente temblorosa.

-Gracias por aceptar, madame Aloy se siente mejor contigo aquí –le respondió George.

Marianne comenzó a llorar suavemente. El caballero no se resistió y la abrazó, hasta que la tormenta se agotó.

-A dormir –ordenó.

Tomó, por primera vez, el mando en su relación. La chica asintió y entró con él. Los ojos de los sirvientes les seguían. Bertha, la doncella de madame Aloy y fanáticamente leal a ella, tomó nota de la cercanía entre la pareja y las miradas que se dirigían. Habría que hablar con la señora.

**Boda…**

Sobre ella, destilando pasión. La respiración entrecortada. La boca de George recorrió la arrebolada faz y bajó por el cuello, haciéndola reír trémulamente.

-Me haces cosquillas –se quejó, retorciéndose, su esposa.

George rió ligero y continuó explorando el blanco y virginal cuerpo. Con la lengua, acarició el rosado y erecto pezón derecho, haciéndola gemir de placer. La chica le acariciaba el rostro y se enredaba con su cabello, besándole en cuanta oportunidad tenía. El momento culmen fue una verdadera revelación para los dos, otro gemido se desprendió de la garganta de la mujer e hizo que los azules ojo se llenaran de lágrimas cuando, con una poderosa embestida, su esposo la despojó de su virginidad.

-Lo siento, amor mío –se disculpó George, con voz muy bajita y acariciante-. No quiero hacerte daño, pero es necesario.

-Estoy bien sólo dame unos momento –balbuceó su esposa, con una ligera arruga de concentración en la frente y los ojos cerrados y con las lágrimas entre las pestañas.

George esperó sin moverse, hasta que las caderas de Marianne comenzaron a hacerlo. Poco a poco, se movieron en un frenético ritmo, hasta llegar al orgasmo. Los dos gritaron, Marianne le encajó las uñas en la ancha espalda, mientras que George la apretó contra sí con todas sus fuerzas y los dos sentían fundirse uno en el otro.

Un rato después, George la abrazaba, mientras que Marianne se recostaba sobre su pecho. Sintió las lágrimas mojarle el vello que le cubría.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó aprensivo.

Tenía tanta dudas… una cosa era conocer la teoría del acto sexual e incluso hablarlo con su prometida, cosa totalmente contraria a las buenas costumbres y que habría acarrado una apoplejía a la estricta señora Aloy de haberlo sabido, y otra muy diferente consumar el matrimonio en la noche de bodas.

-¿Te lastimé?

Se movió a fin de enderezarse y mirarle.

-No, tonto –gimoteó la mujer y se apretó con él-. Es soy tan, tan feliz, que estallaré si no lloro.

George rió aliviado.

-Tú me haces tan feliz, como nunca lo soñé. Te amaré para siempre –le prometió.

Besó a su esposa suavemente en los labios y bebió las lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro, para enjugarlas.

**Nacimiento…**

Lloraban los dos. Algo que jamás había sucedido antes. Ni siquiera la muerte del querido Stear lo había logrado. Pero el presente acontecimiento tenía ese poder. Con cuidado total, George desnudó a su hijo recién nacido, Alistear Santino, Sonny, para la familia. Junto con Marianne, contó los diez perfectos deditos de las manos y los diez perfectos deditos de los pies.

-Es tan pequeño –murmuró el padre.

-Y hermoso –sonrió la madre.

Le acarició la cabecita, donde se veía una mata de cabello castaño. Las desenfocadas pupilas eran el centro de dos enormes ojos negros.

-Es igual a ti –dijo, emocionada, Marianne.

Comenzó a llorar al sentir el bultito en su pecho y, cuando el bebé se prendió de su pezón y comenzó a alimentarse, George le besó la frente y sintió las primeras lágrimas brotar.

-Benditas, seas, amor, por este maravilloso regalo que me has hecho –le murmuró, con todo su amor.

Era un momento íntimo en la pequeña familia Johnson, pues les habían dejado solos n la habitación del hospital. Así, los padres podían regocijarse y derramar lágrimas de placer y orgullo por el nacimiento de su nuevo hijo. George contempló a su esposa, la maternidad le sentaba de maravilla y sentía que nunca podría ser más feliz que en ese momento.

"Dios mío, gracias por tanta dicha", pensó piadosamente. "Gracias por esta inmensa felicidad", agregó, mientras que con discreción, se secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

***** FIN *****


End file.
